Pushing
by SnakeCharmer39
Summary: Draco Malfoy/Female Harry Potter: This is the story of the lying, cheating, scheming and pure love and devotion that turned Mr. Harry James Potter into Mrs. Amelia Jane Potter-Malfoy Mistress of the Malfoy Family. The story of how two bitter rivals grew.
1. Ambition

**AN:/ This is my first attempt at a story that is anything related to this, I've always found stories with Harry as a girl, or turned into a girl, fascinating and I never really knew how to write them. I've wanted to do it for months now, and I've been trying to map out a plot in my head to have it make sense and I think I might have pegged it. I am not forcing you to read this, if it isn't your thing or if you're just offended by the very notion of a female Harry Potter than I don't suggest that you read this. For those of you who do read this, I would love it if you would review, and if you read it and don't like it, just don't leave a review (flaming people isn't nice) if you like it but you think it needs work. Tell me in a review, constructive criticisms are always welcome. And you'll notice that I might make various grammatical errors throughout this story, I was diagnosed with a minor case of dyslexia when I was ten and I've always had trouble with my grammar, so if you aren't tolerant enough to accept those faults, I don't care, I'm going to do this. But I'm pretty sure that I can manage to iron out **_**most**_** of them. Well enough of my rambling, on with this show.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Prologue **

**Ambition**

"_Potter_!" snapped the voice of one very, _very_irritated Professor Snape.

It took a full moment for the Boy-Who-Lived to raise his head out of the crook of his arm and stare up at the almost seething Potions Professor. He wouldn't even bother to spit out an excuse to get him out of the sure detention that he was going to get, he knew that the brooding man wouldn't care, so he simply returned the glare with a blank stare. Snape narrowed his eyes and sneered at Harry.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began. "I'm sure you won't mind spending tonight with me in a special session of detention for you awfully blatant disregard for this class?"

Harry shook his head, "No Professor, I was expecting it"

"Ah, well I hope you were _expecting_the fact that I'm taking fifteen points from Gryffindor for your …actions… in my classroom today," He drawled bringing his head up to stare at the students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin house who were watching the event of avid curiosity. "As I was saying before Mr. Potter so _cordially_ interrupted my lecture, I want you to open your books to page 184 and read up on the subject of tomorrow's class, Transformation Potions, it is the last subject that we will spend time covering before the midterm exams in two weeks"

One hand up went up at the last eighteen words that he spoke, inwardly Snape scoffed in utter annoyance, but outwardly he let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes before leering down at the girl. "…Yes, Ms. Granger what is it now?"

"Just curious Professor," Hermione Granger asked ignoring that irritated looks that were being shot at her from the Slytherin Students. "Why is it that we are spending two full weeks on Transformation Potions, while we spent a few days on medical potions, I mean I-I just find that quite astounding that you would do that"

Snape sighed again. "I'm under the direction of the Headmaster himself, he seems to think that this subject will require a full scale lesson plan due to the dangers of the various ways that a mistake could be made, and frankly I agree with him, a student's life could be utterly transformed by these potions, or worse ended by them"

"And seeing as I am in the _best_ of moods anyway," He continued sarcastically, this time addressing the entire classroom. "I've made a quick change to my previous instruction to you, I want you all to pair up with the partners I have assigned on the back of the chalkboard, now get to it! Read, study and then you all can go"

Not bothering to even look at them one more time, he turned on his heel and raised his wand to the chalk board. With a quick flick of his wand the chalkboard turned over and it revealed the names of the students that Snape had paired. Harry almost wanted to believe that he wouldn't be pared with Draco Malfoy of all the people that he could have been paired with. But when he saw both of their names written together, he wasn't as irritated as he expected himself to be. He was just simply annoyed that he would have to deal with this right now, he didn't get any sleep last night and being addressed by names varying from '_Potty_' to '_Scar Head_' wouldn't help his mood change. Sighing heavily, he watched Ron move out of the seat that was next to him, he knew that any moment now that empty space would be filled by the arrogant, slimy, good for nothing ferret.

He felt so tired that he couldn't see straight, the entire night he had been tormented by Voldemort_-ish_dreams. The Dark Lord had been dead for months now, so he couldn't possibly be the source for the nightmares he had last night, and from their content he really doubted that Voldemort himself could really even think of them. He saw himself being humiliated, constantly in all sorts of situations that seemed to grow worse as they progressed, if he weren't the subject of that humiliation in those dreams then they actually might have been rather funny. That wasn't the case though unfortunately, he had ended up being just flat out annoyed the entire day, because those dreams had deprived him of six hours of sleep. "Potter," asked Malfoy in a snide tone. "Are you listening?"

Shaking his head, he realized that his thoughts had made him just sort of stare off into the stone wall of the classroom. He turned and locked his emerald eyes onto Draco's mercury gray eyes. "Just a little tired, I'm sorry what page?"

"You mean you didn't hear Snape's rant? 184, idiot" Malfoy responded tersely.

Harry sighed loudly and brought his hand up to rest his head in it momentarily, and then with all of the civility he could muster, he looked back at the blank face of his school archrival. "Look Malfoy, I hate his little paring as much as you do, but we need to get through it, I know you hate me with passion, I know that you wish that I'd jump up my own arse and die, and don't get me wrong the feeling is mutual, but can we get along with each other so we can pass the midterms?"

With a soft snort of laughter, and unknown to Harry it was actually amusement not sarcasm, Draco nodded his head slowly. "I'm glad we have an understanding _Potty_, but that doesn't mean we can be friends after we take the mid terms…"

"Don't worry," Harry shook his head vehemently. "I agree completely"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'_Sleep…Sleep…Sleep…' _Harry thought to himself as he sort of stumbled his way into the Great Hall a few hours later. It was taking everything that he had to stay awake and he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it very much longer. And to make matters worse and rather infuriating, his Defense Against the Dark Arts Class was after lunch, he would have to force himself to stay awake through that long enough to get through to his free period. Then he would be able to catch up on some sleep during that free period, so that he could go to Dinner and spend the a few hours of the evening in the excellent company of Severus Snape.

Before he even knew it, he was sitting across from his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Setting his bag down roughly on the stone floor behind him, he turned back to the table and glared down at particularly nothing on the smooth surface of the wooden table. He actually had to shake his head as he felt himself drifting off to sleep just sitting there, with a sigh he looked up and met the concerned faces of both Ron and Hermione. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he felt a pang of irritability touch him and then a wave of it hit him.

"What in the bloody hell could you _possibly_ be staring at?" Harry barked loudly, drawing the attention of the surrounding students who looked at him curiously.

Hermione jumped slightly, and Ron raised a single eyebrow, and then they continued to just take in his features as though he hadn't said a thing. They both noticed that he looked like the living dead. His normally bright eyes were dull with the black rings that he wore under them, and the observant Hermione noted that his hair seemed more tasseled and bedridden than normal. From Ron's point of view, he saw just a general tiredness from his male best friend that he could definitely relate too as it was with his own sleeping habits. Turning he shared a last glance with Hermione and then he looked back at Harry. "Mate, you look half dead"

"What a strange way to kick me when I'm down Ron," Harry deadpanned with an irate smirk. "I'm tired, I didn't get any sleep last night, and because of that I get to spend the better part of this evening with Snape scrubbing floors, I think I'm going to try to get out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts and go to the infirmary"

His other friend to Ron's left nodded while taking a sip of Pumpkin Juice. "I think that sounds like the right thing you need, I think a nice Sleeping Draught will do"

Harry rolled his eyes in oblivious irritation. "Thanks for that suggestion 'Mione"

"Speaking of Potions Harry," Ron said smirking at the slight interaction between his two friends. "How did things go with Malfoy today? Bet you gave him a lashing"

"Surprisingly not," Harry shook his head wearisomely, stealing a brief glance down at the table and then looking back up he wasn't in the mood to eat. "After I tossed him a few words, we decided that we should be …civil to each other until the exams, I don't know how it'll work out but we're going to try and do it anyway, what do you think?"

Ron's eyes widened, Hermione on the other hand simply smiled before nudging the red head in the ribs. "Although as much as I detest that pathetic excuse for a human, I think it's great that you're doing this, he should be doing it on a full basis anyway, I mean if it weren't for you, he and his family would be locked in Azkaban right now"

"Ungrateful little…ferret lord," Ron muttered looking over to the subject of their conversation at the Slytherin Table where Malfoy was currently being fawned over by Slytherin girls of all years. "I'd love to just smash up the _conceited_ brat"

Harry raised his eyebrows. "It doesn't matter anyway, I fully intend on returning to being horrible to him after we take the midterms, he's the top student in the class anyway so what could it harm to kiss his arse for a few days to pass the class"

"A lot of harm could come from that Harry, this is Malfoy were talking about he's been making our lives hell for almost seven years," Ron stated, he was fuming in every word, every now and then he would look over at Draco with absolute murder in his eyes. "He fought against you on the side of You-Know-Who, and I'll tell you why you shouldn't even trust him as a partner in Potions, because he has no reason to study, he's the top student, and he could help you learn all of the wrong things"

Ron had a point, a point that he really didn't think about before when he had decided to just try and get along with Malfoy. His rival didn't have a reason to be cordial to him, he was passing all of his classes, and he was the front runner to become the valedictorian in their graduating class, oh and there was the little fact that he was Head Boy. This just didn't make sense to him, whatsoever, but he needed to find some way to pass that class, he needed to pass it to qualify for the Auror entrance exam. He would just need to take a risk on Draco Malfoy.

Even the words made him feel nauseous.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sometimes he missed the feeling of company like he had shared in the Slytherin Dormitories, but it was times like this that he was happy that he had complete and totally privacy. It gave him enough space to do what he needed to do, and right now he was in the middle of brewing the most complicated potion that he had ever fathomed. It was called the Amagus Potion, and it was one of the most dangerous concoctions known, if it was brewed incorrectly, than it was fatal to the recipient but when brewed correctly, you could make it do anything that you wanted it to do.

And in this case, Draco Malfoy, heir to the prestigious Malfoy Lineage and Fortune was brewing it to save that said lineage. In six months when he graduated, he would become the head of the Malfoy Family, becoming the public image of it, and he needed to produce an heir that was powerful as the Malfoy Family itself was. But there in laid the problem, after the war with Voldemort most of the Pureblood Wizard Families didn't want to be associated with the Malfoy Line, and the ones that were even stupid enough to do so were judged inferior by the current Head of the family Lucius Malfoy. So that being said, Lucius had come up with this scheme to get his only heir a bride with the genes powerful enough that it wouldn't even matter what her parents were.

Draco hated this because the subject of Malfoy Head's ambition was the one and only Harry Potter, The Bloody-Boy-Who-Lived, and he hated this even more because he was charged by his father to turn Harry Potter into a girl, court her and do everything he could to make her a part of the Malfoy Family. And he had been told to accomplish all of this by the time that he graduated, and that would be the hardest part of all. He could easily brew the potion, in fact he would be done in a few days, and he could find many ways to slip it to Potter, but to erase everything that had happened between them in five months would be the only hard thing he had to do. But he was Draco Malfoy, he could accomplish anything that he wanted, and he would make his father proud of him, even if it meant having his hated rival as the woman he would spend his life with.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**AN:/ Well isn't it oblivious that a lot of things are different? This is a post Voldemort story and most of the plotlines for the Deathly Hallows are followed, besides a few big ones. To go over them, the Ginny Weasley crap (And I am sorry if you're a big HP/GW shipper, but it is literal **_**crap**_**to me) didn't last long I'll go into greater detail with it later, and Albus Dumbledore isn't dead. If that irritates you, I am sorry, but I cannot stand Dumbledore being dead, I had a hard time getting through the seventh book because of that fact. And if you're curious about how Voldemort died, it happened essentially the way it did in Book Seven. I love to hear suggestions of things I should put into this story I'm more of a democratic author, so think about that if you leave a review. Thank you for you precious time. **


	2. Detention with Draco

**Chapter 1**

**Detention with Draco**

He shouldn't have even thought about getting all of that sleep, it really didn't help him with his sleep issues in fact it had made him even more moodier, and a touch more angry. This might be his last year at Hogwarts and Voldemort may have been dead, but if that stuck up, arrogant, Potions Master gave him one more detention, Harry would kill him. If any students had been out at the time they would have seen him practically seething, but they didn't and that only fueled his anger as he made his way into the Dungeons. Being lost in his thoughts so much, he barely noticed as he collided into the back of someone, and that someone was the one person that he really didn't want to run into, especially being in this mood. It was none other than the Head Boy himself.

"Malfoy," Harry sneered. "You'd better move before I give you a nasty hex!"

Draco met the sneer with the infamous Malfoy sneer. "I'd say the same thing to you Potter, speaking of which, what are you doing down here at this time? That's ten points from Gryffindor for being out of bed right now"

"Oh as if you don't remember, I've got Detention with Snape," Harry retorted shaking his head.

The Head Boy nodded slowly. "That's right, I almost forgot about that, well you're in luck seeing at Professor Snape told me to come here as well so there will be no points deducted …for now anyway, I'd be best to wait here"

"And why is that? Is he in his classroom?" Harry asked, calming down slightly.

Shaking his head, he folded his arms across his chest. "No, he told me to meet him here and that his classroom would be locked, apparently he has some meeting with Dumbledore and people from the Ministry tonight"

"I don't want to be late either," Snape called from the opposite side of the corridor that they were standing in, both Harry and Draco looked up to see the Potions Master, and behind his billowing robes, floated a single sponge and bucket, Harry groaned with annoyance, he knew what was coming. "Thank you for being so punctual Mister Malfoy, and Potter you're on time for once …anyway you're probably wondering why I called you here tonight?"

Draco nodded. "I have to go on my rounds in about seven minutes"

"Someone will be covering your rounds tonight," Snape answered. "While I'm at the meeting, which I suspect will take most –if not all- of the detention tonight with Potter here, you'll be his supervision while he cleans…"

Harry's eyes bugged at the sound of that, oh what else could possibly go wrong tonight? Was Voldemort going to rise from the dead and sneak up on him while he was sleeping? Were chickens going to fall from the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall? It just seemed surreal to Harry. He looked at Snape and his hateful sneer depended as it took all of him to keep himself from hexing the man then and there. "You hate me that much Professor?"

"_Yes_, and much more Potter," Snape said, his upper lip twitching slightly as he brought his wand around and the bucket and sponge to set in front of Harry. "You'll be cleaning the first, second and third floor bathrooms, and be aware that if you should somehow shall I say _Incapacitate_ Mister Malfoy, Mister Filch will be making regular stops to make sure that your on task and that Mister Malfoy won't need help, now get to it"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"I almost feel sorry for you there Potter," Draco drawled with a smirk. "I could never imagine scrubbing urinals"

Harry scowled a pressed the sponge harder into the stained bowl of the urinal, he was almost completely done with the first floor bathroom and he was about ready to go to the second floor and he was dreading it. He knew from personal experience that these could get awfully filthy, and he eleven more of these to go on all three floors before this would be over. And what made it even worse was the fact that he was going to have Malfoy behind him, wearing his idiotic smirk and giving him sarcastic comments the entire way. "Malfoy can I ask you something, and please be serious about this, there is no one around and you can bet that I won't say anything about it"

"Seeing as you are right Potter, yes" Draco responded leaning against the wall staring into the wall absently.

Harry stopped scrubbing for a moment and looked him in the eyes. "Why do you hate me so much?"

To say the least, Draco was taken aback by what his longtime rival had just asked him. And he was surprised by the slight twinkle in Harry's eyes. When the Malfoy Heir opened his mouth to speak, he found that he could only stutter and it took a great deal of effort for him to even say something. He hoped Potter wouldn't tell anyone, even Granger and Weasley. "I-I-I…Don't you ever repeat anything I'm about to tell you, understood?"

Harry nodded. "I won't"

"Alright," Draco sighed. "I-I don't hate you Potter, to be honest with you, I'm envious, its envy not …hate"

In all of his life, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-The-Side-Of-Malfoy, never thought that he would hear those words in his life, he might have been wrong, but those seemed to be the only mildly kind words that Harry had ever heard Draco say to him other than when they had first met, and those hadn't been all that kid either, but they were better that all of the other words that they pair had shared over the years. He hadn't realized that he had actually been gaping stupidly for a few moments and it was the sound of Draco's irritated tone seemed to knock him out of his revelry over what he had just learned. "What's the matter Potter? Shocked?"

He looked back up at Draco's smirking face. "W-Well you could kind of say that, I always thought that you still hated me after I chose Ron and Hermione, over you"

"You could say that I still do," Draco shrugged. "But for the most part, I've gotten over it"

Harry blinked. "Really, and yet you still treated me like dirt on the bottom of your shoe?"

"I have to keep up the appearance of hate rather than just competiveness" Draco responded putting a blank look on his face.

The Boy-Who-Lived turned and began to scrub at the urinal again. "You do realize of course what would have happened if I had chosen you over Ron and Hermione? And what would have happened if I had let the sorting had put me in Slytherin? Does the phrase '_All hell would break lose_' mean anything to you? Just picture your fathers face if he had learned that _I_ was your friend?"

Draco chuckled weakly, and the irony of what Harry had just said didn't escape him at all, then he stopped for a moment and actually took in the words that his rival had just told him. It was something that was very surprising and in seven years of knowing Potter, he hadn't heard this. "Wait a moment, the hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?"

"Yep, I thought you knew that" Harry answered quietly while still looking at the urinal.

The other boy shook his head. "No I didn't! Wow Potter, I didn't think you had it in you," Draco said with a slight smile.

Harry shrugged. "There are a lot of things that you don't know about me, _Draco_ you just never bothered to want to know them"

"Y-You just called me Draco, you _never_ do that" Draco said, this time with a grin.

"Just thought that I'd try it out," Harry smiled, and then he brought his hand up around his neck and feigned choking. "And now it'll kill me"

Malfoy laughed, and shook his head. "Whatever Pott-_Harry_"

"Alright, now you're starting to scare me a little," Harry responded with a chuckle in his voice. "Will give me some help and put the bucket by the next Urinal?"

With a sigh, Draco walked over to the bucket and picked it up. "If you tell anyone that I lifted a finger, especially for _you _of all people then I'll have to kill you, got that Potter?"

Harry smirked. "My lips are sealed"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was several hours later, and Draco was feeling like he was the walking dead. It had been a night that he would remember for the rest of his life simply for that fact that he had actually, for the first time ever, had a civil, even friendly conversation with Harry Potter. It actually felt surprisingly good to laugh with him instead of sneering and calling out sarcastic comments at one another, but of course he would never, ever tell anyone, at least until the time was right anyway. He hadn't really talked that way with anyone before in his life, and it was as if the almost seven years of all that hell that was between them had never existed. It would provide an excellent stepping stone to get Potter to trust him enough for when he had his 'transformation' but don't get him wrong, it wasn't an intentional manipulation, in fact he had just realized that it played to his advantage on his way back to the Head Boy Dormitory.

Things were working out beautifully, and as he reentered his dorm, he saw his potion that was sitting on his desk emitting a purple haze, and that brought a smile to his face. That meant that the potion that he had meticulously brewed was finished after weeks of hard work, only slipping Potter the potion remained before he could move onto the second phase of his father's plan. He spent every moment before drifting into sleep thinking of ways to get it to him.

He had a perfect block of opportunities, he had Potions tomorrow and he just knew that Harry would be his partner.

It was as simple as that.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**AN:/ Thank you all for the great response, I'm very grateful, and I really hope that you will like this short filler before the next chapter, I just thought that I should introduce some light hearted moments before the 'Incident' that'll make Harry into a woman. Please tell me what you think in a review, Did you like it? Did you hate it? I'm salivating to know. In the next chapter, it will be mainly focused on the affects of the potion, and eh …Harry will be changed… obviously. I ask you again, please REVIEW!**


	3. Transformation

**Chapter 2**

**Transformation **

There was a silent buzzing among the students of both Gryffindor and Slytherin House. They simply couldn't wait to start this, it was perhaps the most interesting thing that they had studied and as the Head of Slytherin House and Potions Master, Serverus Snape walked into the classroom, a hushed quiet fell over them, not to say that didn't happen every time he walked into a classroom. But this was different, they weren't silent out of fear or intimidation, they were silent because they wanted to get to the actually brewing as fast as humanly possible. And to accomplish that you had to be silent and comply with everything that the large brooding man wanted, and those two things were the only thing that he wanted from his students.

"Class," Snape said walking up the center aisle of desks. "I want to stress the point that today paying attention is paramount, today after my lecture we will be brewing our first Transformation Potion, it will be an easy one that is not dangerous but I can assure you that the more we get closer to the end of the school term, the more they will get dangerous, this is just one that I felt we could safely start with, so let us begin with paring up, please read the board for the partner list and when you all sit, I'll assume that we can begin the lecture, get to it you insufferable brats!"

The chalkboard spun to its other side with a swish of air, and the names of all of the students that Snape himself had paired up appeared. Harry noticed the theme quickly, and he knew that no one in the room was enjoying the looks of things. He stifled a laugh when he saw Ron's name paired with none other than Gregory Goyle, he didn't know what to expect when he saw Hermione's name next to Theodore Nott. To be honest if it where him, he would have preferred to be with Nott rather than Goyle, but he was neither of his friends, as he was expecting_ again _his name was next to Draco Malfoy. For the first time since Snape had purposely started doing that –and Harry knew he was doing it on purpose, he just knew it- he wasn't irritated, or dreading the encounter, in fact he really didn't mind it. Harry liked it so much to the extent that he counted himself luckier than his housemates.

"Potter," Malfoy drawled flatly as he sat next to Harry. "I trust that you got a good sleep after scrubbing three levels of bathrooms last night?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Surprisingly yes, I didn't have my nightmares of my pants and underwear falling down in the Great Hall during dinner"

When Draco chuckled at this, he drew suspicious looks from his housemates as well as Harry's who were all around them, and not to mention Professor Snape he began to eye the two closely. "I cannot say that I'd feel sorry for you if that did happen to you, you being the laughing stock of the school"

"I'm sure Malfoy," Harry responded laughing mockingly.

When Snape's voice broke their banter, both Harry and Draco looked back up at the Professor. "Class please turn to page four hundred twenty six, section Transformation Potions, we will be focusing on one of the most basic transformation potions, it is akin to the Polyjuice Potion however it is much more simple and the only thing that separates it from that said potion is that it only transforms the drinker into an animal, not another human being"

Ignoring the hands that went up, there were only two, one of which belonging to Hermione –naturally- Snape picked the book up from his desk and he began to read it aloud to the class. "The _Celvindimi_ Potion, it take less than a half an hour to brew typically, even for the most imbecilic of Potion Students, and it is very east to brew for that matter, all you would have to do is simply add something belonging to the body of that animal that you want to transform into, it's blood, hair, fur, bones things of that nature, and then once you drink it, you transform into that animal for an extended time"

"Professor?" Hermione asked looking at her book and the teacher curiously.

Sighing in annoyance, Snape rolled his eyes and slammed the book shut with a bang. "Let me take a quick guess of what you and the rest of your classmates are wondering, can you transform before the effects of the potion wear off? The answer is simply yes, do you have any other questions?"

"Of the materials used to create the potion," Hermione responded. "Which of them do you say works the best?"

Snape didn't mind answering this question at all, he found it refreshing that a student asked his opinion. "I believe that the blood would work the best, the bones would make the potion rough when you drank it, the hair …don't get me started, the blood is simply the best because of its liquid, it makes it easy to drink, however I do suggest that when you do drink this potion that you prepare for one of the most foulest tastes that you'll ever have the displeasure of coming into contact with, now if that'll be all Ms. Granger I would love to continue with my lecture"

Bringing is hand up to cover his mouth up from the laughter, his smile was wiped off of his face as Snape slammed his book across the back of his head before reaching the back of the class. "This potion has put under strict regulations in 1979 when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers began to use it to spy inside the Ministry of Magic by posing as fly's on the wall, since our own Mr. Potter here killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named those regulations were removed as they are right now. You are one of the first classes to learn to brew this potion in close to eighteen years, aren't you special?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was sometime later and the entire class was focusing heavily on the potion, aside from the occasional outburst of anger from Ron whose partner Goyle was making him brew the entire potion, it was completely quiet. At Harry and Draco's table, Harry was breaking wolf's bane and was now proceeding to put it into the cauldron and Draco was thinking heavily. He was a master at Potions for someone of his age, he had learned how to do it from his father and godfather and he considered himself something of prodigy but the one thing he wasn't sure of was what would happen if you mixed the Amagus Potion together with the Celvindimi Potion. Would it kill Harry? Or would it serve his purpose more thoroughly? If he was going to do it he needed to do it now and no matter what happened he was just going to have to take the great risk. "Potter? Could you go get me another potions book from the cabinet? I'll need another one from something later"

Harry nodded and pulled himself out of the seat. "Sure, you think you can add the raven blood?"

"Yes," Draco said with a nod of his head. "I wasn't really taught to say thank you, so I'll settle with …I-I appreciate it"

Smiling, he laughed at went to the back of the room to the cabinets that Snape kept the Potions Textbooks in. Draco watched him carefully, before he reached forward and grabbed the small vile of crimson fluid near the cauldron. Slowly putting it into his robe pocket, he retrieved the vial of the Amagus Potion that he had collected this morning, and uncorked the top of the vial. He had made sure to make enough of it encase he needed to do this again, but he was pretty sure that this would be his first and only try and that it would be successful. Looking back to wear Harry was looking through the inside of the cabinet to find the correct book, he poured the purplish liquid into the caldron and almost immediately it began to hiss and emit a steam of smoke.

"Professor? Potter and I are finished." Draco announced to Snape and more to the entire room.

Then he wore a smug smirk as he watched the faces of irritation on all of the other students in the room. When Harry returned, he handed the book back to Draco who took it. "I wanted to take the time to get you a nice one, can't really study if half of the pages are ripped out of our book, get what I'm saying?"

Malfoy nodded. "I hope you don't mind if Snape asks you to drink it, and if he doesn't and he thinks I should do it, I'd appreciate it if you'd do it anyway"

Normally Harry hated going up the center of the class and drinking the potion, it was embarrassing and sometimes it was even painful. But what could it hurt to turn into a bird for a few moments? And besides Snape would change him back before he did anything stupid, wouldn't he? Part of him actually doubted that Snape would turn him back into a human. It wasn't like he had a choice though, between the two of them, Snape would rather turn the son of his school enemy into a bird instead of his godson. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, I believe that you wanted me to inspect your potion for correctness?"

"Yes." Draco nodded with an amazingly capitulating smile.

Raising a single eyebrow, Snape looked down at the cauldron and cast a critiquing look at the concoction. He was the Potion's Master of Hogwarts School, he was one of the most accomplished people to ever advance in the art of Potion Making, and he could tell everything he needed to know by just looking at a Potion, and he found this one curious. It looked and smelled completely correct, but he wasn't so sure, leaning down he took a deep breath in and then he knew that it wasn't correct. If it were any other Transformation Potion he would dispose of it and make them start over, but the Celvindimi had could not possibly kill Potter if he made him drink it. So that's what he was going to do. "Mr. Potter, extract a sample of your potion and prepare to drink it"

Harry sighed. "I don't mean to complain here Professor, but why do I always have to do this, why not Malfoy?"

"If you don't mean to complain Potter," Snape said grasping an empty vial and pushing it to Harry. "Then don't, now do it!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Draco was on the edge of his seat when he saw Harry being led by Snape to the head of the classroom, he was taking an awful risk when he combined the potions but somehow he knew that it was going to pay off. Folding his arms across his chest, he watched as Snape pulled a stool to the center of the classroom and made a motion for Harry to sit down, when The Boy-Who-Lived sat down, Draco saw the vial grasped tightly in his hand. "Alright class, Potter is going to test out his potion, if he brewed it correctly than he will be transforming into a raven, if he didn't brew it correctly as I suspect, than he will begin to vomit until he passes out and in that case we will have to take him to Madam Pomfrey, and as Head Boy, I suggest you get ready Mr. Malfoy"

Nodding he clasped his hands together. "Understood Professor"

"Alright Potter, on the count of three I want you to uncork the vial and drink the entire potion in one drink" Snape instructed.

With a heavy sigh, he brought the hand that held the vial up, Snape spied this and cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"One," Snape began watching as Harry pulled the cork off of the vial.

"Two," He continued as Harry took a deep breath in and exhaled.

"Three," The man finished as Harry brought the vial up to his lips and downed the entire potion.

When the potion reached his stomach, he began to feel it burn his insides and he dropped the glass vial instantly causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces instantly. He felt like a thousand knives were plunging into him as the Potion began to take effect on him, and in a blink of an eye he feel to the stone floor unconscious. The sickening sound that was made when he felt onto the small pieces of glass made half of the glass cry out in concern, while the other half just looked at Harry with morbid curiosity. Snape looked over at Draco with a shocked expression. "Mr. Malfoy I need you to get his things and take them to the Hospital, inform Madam Pomfrey of what has happened, the rest of you I need you to wait outside while I deal with this, someone please go to the Headmaster as well"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_'Urghh…Where am I?' _

Harry peaked his eyes open, slowly to find that he was surrounded by a while curtain, and then he remembered what had happened in Potions and then panic went through him. What had happened after he had passed out, he brought his hand up which felt surprisingly smooth and light to the touch, and he felt the several bandages on his face. And then he moved his back and an arch of pain went through him, taking in a deep breath be brought his hands up to run it through his hair and then he found that his hair was long, thinking that the feeling was an utter hallucination he looked to his side and saw a blanket of raven hair. What in the hell happened? His heart was beating wildly, and in an attempt to calm himself down he brought his hand to rest over his heart. And he just about passed out.

He felt two lumps of flesh over his normally flat chest, they felt strangely familiar, and looking down he lifted up his shirt and his eyes bugged out of his head. He had a pair of breasts, and gaping from the shock of seeing those things on himself, he reached down to his pants that where now generically white and he lifted them up and he instantly fell back against his pillows and let a blood curling feminine scream. And then as if all of the pressure had fallen in on him, he fainted into utter blackness.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**AN:/ Leave a review please and tell me what you think about this!**


End file.
